User blog:TheToughGuy/The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 19
The Decision Today was Friday, November 13, 6:00 PM. Greg was suppose to be coming back to the academy today, but I didn't want to be around when he comes, so I decided to see Jessica. It was going to be her last day in Bullworth since she was going to San Andreas for that for that vet school program thing. I wanted to tell her good-bye since I was her boyfriend. I drove to her grandfather's place without telling Charles. Michael had to get Greg from Liberty City, something about the cops finding him. I didn't care at all about Greg. Who I wanted to see right now was Jessica. I pulled up into the driveway and then parked my car. I got out and then walked up to the front porch. Her grandfather was sitting in a chair on the porch as if he was waiting for me. Apparently, he was. "Clayton, we gotta talk", he told me. "Is it about Jessica?" I asked him concernly. "She's in the house right now, pulling her hair out from this decision", he informed me. "I thought she made up her mind on Tuesday", I told him. "If she did, then she must have forgot and now is really under pressure since she's suppose to leave tomorrow. Someone is suppose to pick her up", he said. "So I guess you want me to talk to her again?" I asked him. "I think that's the one thing you need to do right now", he told me. I entered the house and then started going up the stairs. Why was she backing out at the last minute? She seemed fine when we talked about it Tuesday. 3 Days Ago; Tuesday, November 10; 3:40 PM This was several hours after Derek bailed Michael and Charles out of the police station. Class was over and I was planning on to go to Jessica's place and taking her out one more time before she had to leave for San Andreas. While I made my way to the parking lot, I ran into Kendra. It wasn't a surprise that she ran into me as we both broke into Johnson's office a few weeks back and found out about Greg's moves behind our backs. "Kendra, you doing good?" I asked her. "Everythings fine with me. Peanut is getting on my nerves though about what we did a month back. Apart from that, things are good. How's things going since you found out about Greg? I've also seen him in The Bullhorn Journal ''kissing that Nicole chick. Never knew he would go so low since she was dating Michael". "That was a mistake", I corrected her. "Nicole knew better than to kiss someone behind Michael's back. And that thing was also done against Michael. Remember the picture of him and Christy kissing?" "Yeah", she told me. "Things are going crazy around here. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone reached their boiling point", I told her. We were then quiet for a minute, then I told her, "I gotta go. I'll see you later on". "Yeah, you too", she said. We then went our separate ways. I went to the parking lot to get to my car. Then I drove out of the parking lot and then started making my way to the ranch. I got to the ranch, picked up Jessica and then took her to the movie theater in Old Bullworth Vale. When we were waiting in line, we talked about her vet school offer. "I don't know if I should go with it. I made some friends here thanks to you and I don't want to leave my grandpa. But I want to learn how to take care of animals and work to help them", she said. "How about we talk about the offer later and enjoy the movie once we get in?" I told her. "What movie are we watching?" she asked. "''Arby 'n' the Cheif: Endgame. I watched it yesterday with my friends before they were busted by the cops. It was so funny, I thought you would want to watch it with me. The ending is funny with the cokehead", I told her. "Is this from the same series as that movie where the green action figure goes to Hollywood and them gets chased by the angry producer with unlimited pistol ammo?" she asked. "That one was Arby 'n' the Chief: The Movie and yes, same series", I told her. We finally entered the theater and watched the two-hour long movie. After the movie, we went to Burger Shot to get something to eat. I ordered the heart-stopper while Jessica ordered a regular burger. We sat down and that was when she started up on the vet school offer. "I just don't know what to do", she told me. As I was her boyfriend after all, I decided to talk it over to her. Convince her to do it. "I really think you should go", I told her. "Really?" she asked. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity to do something that you love. You're never really going to get anywhere if you stay here in Bullworth. Your grandpa, he can handle himself. He is really tough for an old man", I told her. "I know even know if I'll be able to stand the hot weather there either", she joked. "So you don't want to go because of the weather? Typical girls", I joked. We both laughed and then she asked, "Would you miss me if I did leave?" "I always miss the girls that I once dated", I said. "That would include your friend that got killed months back, right?" she said. I thought about Jill at that moment and just stared down at my food without saying anything. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked", she apologized. "It's fine", I told her. I stared at her and then said, "I would acpect the offer if I were you. It would do you some good". "You sure?" she asked. "I'm sure", I told her. It was at that moment that I thought she made up her mind. But I was wrong. Present Day; Friday, November 13; 6:44 PM I got up the stairs and went to her room. She was just standing by the window, looking out towards the forest. "Hey", I greeted her. She turned around and I saw that she was crying abit. "Don't tell me you're crying because you still haven't made up the decision", I told her. "I really don't want to leave my grandpa or my friends. But I don't want to spend my life here either", she told me. "Are you going to be living with someone in San Andreas?" I asked her. "My aunt, but I just don't want to leave my grandpa", she said. I sat down in a chair and started what I wanted to say to her. "You need to do this. Forget about the people here. Just go and learn what you wanted to do once you gradulated. The people back here are holding you down. So am I". "Repeat that", she said. "If you're deciding not to go because of me, I'm not a good boyfriend. I don't care if you have to break up with me since long-distance couples never work out, I just want you to be happy. Nothing more". "You really want me to go, huh?" she said. "I want you to do whatever that makes YOU happy. Don't worry about me or other people's opinion. Make yourself happy". She thought about it, then she said, "Okay, I'll do it". "Good. About time you do something good for yourself", I told her. "You will come by and say good-bye though, right? I'll be leaving around 10 AM tomorrow", she said. "You better I'll come", I told her. We then talked for about an hour and helped her pack her stuff for tomorrow. When it was around 8 PM, I drove back to the school in silence. After I parked my car in the parking lot, I walked to the Boys' Dorm lost in thought. At least she'll be following her dream now, I thought. I thought about her the whole time I got to the school. Once I entered the dorm, I went into my room and a familar face was in there. Well, three faces. "Yo C-Money, Greg is finally back", Charles shouted. "Now you don't have to be so longly and beat your meat because your boyfriend is now back", Michael said sarcastically. "Sup C-Money", Greg said. He got up from his spot on his bed, walked up to me and held out his fist. "No pounding right now", I told him. "What's the problem?" he asked. "Like I'm going to tell you", I told him agressively. The next minute, Nicole came into the room. She didn't look so good. "What happened to you?" I asked her. Michael noticed and he said deeply, "Yeah, what did happen". "Some Preps were beating on Jimmy, so I tackled one of them and then they grabbed me and slapped me around", she told Michael. "Who?" Michael asked angerly. "I remember it was Tad and Parker, but Parker didn't really do anything to me at all", she told him. Michael's face was turning red in color and he looked like he wanted to yell. I bet if he were to yell, the whole building would have collapsed right on top of us all. He then marched out of the room, probably heading to Harrington House to deal with Tad and Parker. Charles and Greg went to follow him and I guess Nicole did as well. I just stuck to the room. I didn't want to fight right now. I had alot on my mind about Jessica. I'll help fight the Preps another day. The Next Day; 10:00 AM I was with Jessica on her front porch the next day. Her bags were beside her and we were talking. "I guess this is where our relationship ends?" she asked. "Yeah, but we can still be in touch and be friends. We both have Facebook, so you can tell me what's going on". As soon as I said that, her grandfather came out of the house. Afterwards, we didn't really talk much anymore. Just then, an old rusty Moonbean van pulled up into the driveway. I basically helped the driver put her bags in the van while Jessica was hugging her grandfather the whole time. That sorta made me wish that I knew my grandparents. "Okay, time to go if you want to make it to the plane on time", the driver said. Jessica and I stared at each other for a second before we kissed and hugged for the last time. "Thank you", she told me. "I'm not the one who made the decision", I told her. We let go of one another and she entered the Moonbean. I then replied to the driver sarcastically, "Nice van you got". "Thanks", the driver said without nocticing that I was being sarcastic. The guy got into the van and started driving away. Jessica looked out the back window and waved good-bye. Whether she was doing to me, her grandfather, or both of us, I waved back. I drove back to the school, thinking about how she will do in the program. I was glad she was following her dream. I really was. I was going to miss her though. Once I got to the school and parked my car, I just went straight to the dorm without stopping. I walked into the dorm and was greeted by Greg. "C-Money", he said. I didn't stop to say anything to him. I entered my room and just slammed the door behind me, possibility in Greg's face. For the rest of the day, I just listened to alot of rock music. I didn't want to bothered at all. Category:Blog posts